Quando Lily Evans Tem Uma Missão:
by del Licourt
Summary: Dar um jeito no cabelo de James Potter. Rated T por linguagem. James' POV.


**Quando Lily Evans Tem Uma Missão  
**

* * *

Eu nem ao menos consegui enxergar o meu seqüestrador enquanto o mesmo tampava os meus olhos com uma das mãos — medida totalmente desnecessária já que meus óculos haviam sumido e, como todos sabem, sou completamente cego sem eles — e me puxava com a outra para dentro de uma sala vazia do terceiro andar logo após o último tempo de sexta-feira, num ataque brusco e repentino. Não fazia idéia de quem poderia ser, já que eu havia descartado o Ranhoso, pois a mão dessa tal pessoa era muito delicada, macia e cheirosa.

E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ser solto quando descobri que o meu seqüestrador — ou minha seqüestradora — era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Lily Evans.

Mesmo colocando todos os meus Potterônios para funcionar, não consegui achar uma razão sequer para que a ruiva me levasse para uma sala deserta e escura daquele jeito tão... voraz. Na verdade, eu conseguia achar várias razões, só que todas elas se encaixavam na lista de "sonhos-pervertidos-do-James-envolvendo-Lily-em-roupas-íntimas", coisas que nunca, nunca aconteceriam de verdade.

Pare de sonhar, James. Apenas pare de sonhar.

Ela me jogou os óculos, e assim que eu os coloquei, pude ver a expressão levemente maníaca que tomava conta dos traços adoráveis do seu rosto. De fato, Lily me olhava como se eu fosse um suculento picolé de limão num dia de verão e fosse me lamber e morder dos pés à cabeça a qualquer instante. Ah, não, espere, essa também é mais uma de minhas fantasias. Ela só me olhava como se fosse maníaca mesmo.

— Potter, sente-se. — a ruiva me indicou uma cadeira colocada no meio do aposento em frente a uma mesa com um grande caldeirão, vários potes de poções (vazios e cheios) e alguns ingredientes em cima. Como ela parecia muito perigosa e a minha varinha estava fora de alcance dentro da mochila fora da sala (cuja porta estava fechada e possivelmente trancada), obedeci sem hesitar.

Ela estava usando uma regata branca simples sem a gravata da Grifinória (o que me fez pensar que talvez ela não houvesse comparecido às aulas da tarde) e a saia plissada e negra do uniforme, só que eu não me lembrava que a maldita era _tão curta _e que deixava as pernas da Evans _tão terrivelmente _à mostra, _tão convidativamente_ sexy. Segurei o impulso de dizer "belas pernas, Evans", mas senti que se eu continuasse me... anh... _reprimindo _por muito mais tempo, meu cérebro iria derreter.

— Muito bem. Agora... — Lily pegou um dos inúmeros frascos de poção que estava em cima da mesa e estendeu até a minha pessoa — Beba isto.

Ergui uma sobrancelha para ela.

— O que te faz pensar que eu vou beber uma poção que não vi ser preparada quando você está me olhando desse jeito, toda... — sensual, gostosa, incrivelmente sedutora — ... obsessiva?

Dessa vez, ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, puxou a varinha do decote de sua blusa — tomai conta do James, Merlin. Amém. — e girou entre os dedos, jogando o cabelo para trás com um menear de cabeça, e me olhou divertida, abrindo um sorrisinho. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, ela estava atrás de mim, e havia abaixado-se o suficiente para falar diretamente ao meu ouvido.

— E o que te faz pensar que você tem alguma escolha? — Lily riu.

Ah, que golpe baixo, Evans. Você acha que eu não sei que você quer me provocar com esse jeito de menina má e safada, com as suas pernas à mostra e sua voz baixa e lúbrica, mas quer saber? Você não vai conseguir. Eu sou _James Potter_. _Eu _seduzo, não _sou _seduzido. Desista. Sou o mestre das situações, e, lembre-se sempre, a experiência é o que conta. Eu ganharei essa disputa. Rá.

Okay, estou falando sozinho para uma Lily Evans inexistente dentro da minha mente. Isso é preocupante.

Evans tocou a minha nuca com suas unhas longas e arranhou toda a extensão até a minha coluna, fazendo com que um calafrio percorresse o meu corpo e só então eu percebi que minhas mãos haviam sido atadas. _Incarcerous_ não-verbal. Tudo bem, aquilo estava começando a ficar assustadoramente muito parecido com os meus sonhos. Evans, não force a barra ou não respondo pelos meus atos. Estou falando sério.

— Me dá logo a merda da poção — resmunguei, ao que ela soltou um gritinho meio histérico e me fez beber o líquido levemente leitoso e amarelo. O gosto até era bom.

— Uh oh. — sua expressão mudou de alegre para algo semelhante a... _puta-que-pariu-fodeu. _

— O quê? O que aconteceu?!

— Potter, você está... hmm... levemente... — agora a desgraçada prendia o riso — ... careca.

— Quê?!

A ruiva conjurou um espelho e levou à frente do meu rosto.

— PORRA! EVANS, QUE MERDA DE POÇÃO É ESSA?

— Cale a boca, Potter. — ela pegou outra poção e me fez beber — É o antídoto, engole logo.

Rapidamente senti uma coisa meio incômoda na minha cabeça. Bem, os fios de cabelo estavam crescendo de forma assombrosamente rápida, era de se esperar que incomodasse um pouco. Pelo menos eu fiquei normal de novo.

Acho que ficamos mais três horas ou algo assim testando poções na cobaia, James, cada uma com efeito mais avassalador que a outra. Todas as vezes que eu perguntava a Lily o motivo daquilo, ela apenas enfiava mais uma poção na minha boca e ameaçava me azarar se eu continuasse falando. Merlin, como ela é mandona e teimosa.

Depois da sétima tentativa, ela finalmente se cansou. O único porém é que a sala estava quente e abafada, ou seja, a ruiva havia transpirado muito enquanto preparava poções no caldeirão, ou seja, sua blusa ficou parcialmente transparente, as alças escorregaram pelos seus ombros deixando suas sardas à mostra e a parte da frente de sua saia havia grudado nas coxas, e para piorar, a diabinha prendeu os cabelos num coque alto, deixando o pescoço branco completamente vulnerável. Ou seja...

Eu estava morto de excitação.

Eu, James Potter, maior pegador de Hogwarts, gostoso até o último poro, preso enquanto assistia uma deusa ruiva andando por uma sala naquelas condições tão... precárias, e sem poder fazer nada. Nadinha. Eu sei, é difícil de acreditar. Eu só rezava para que Lily não olhasse para as minhas calças. Se ela fizesse isso, eu seria morto em dois tempos.

— Anh... Evans? Você poderia me soltar, por favor? Meus pulsos estão doendo.

Com um floreio da varinha, eu estava libertado. Respirei fundo diversas vezes e me levantei, tomando coragem para me aproximar. A garota resmungava baixinho alguma coisa que eu não fui capaz de entender.

— Hey, o que está acontecendo?

— Nada, Potter.

— Lily. Você acaba de me seqüestrar para dentro de uma sala vazia e de me fazer tomar poções estranhas que aparentemente não tiveram o resultado que você queria, então é óbvio que algo está acontecendo.

— Eu simplesmente não entendo! — ela levantou-se de um salto, e começou a andar em círculos — Sou a melhor aluna de Poções Avançadas do sétimo ano, e mesmo assim não consigo preparar qualquer maldita coisa que faça o seu cabelo ficar arrumado!

— Quê?!

— É, Potter. Eu só queria fazer o seu cabelo parar de ser tão malditamente rebelde.

— Mas... pra quê?

— PORQUE AÍ, SEU IDIOTA, VOCÊ NÃO FICARIA PASSANDO A MÃO NELE TODA MALDITA HORA, TE DEIXANDO INCRIVELMENTE IRRESISTÍVEL, MERDA, E FAZENDO COM QUE EU PARASSE DE PRESTAR ATENÇÃO NAS AULAS POR CAUSA DE VOCÊ E DE SUA MANIA IDIOTA. E ENTÃO EU DESCUBRO QUE, OLHA SÓ, ESTOU APAIXONADA PELO BABACA DO POTTER PORQUE NÃO CONSIGO TIRAR OS MEUS OLHOS DELE!

Uau, Lily conseguiu me fazer delirar ou ela estava de fato se declarando pra mim?

— Mas por que você não disse antes?! — eu perguntei — Isso é um feitiço. — tomei a varinha da mão dela e apontei para mim mesmo. Murmurei uma palavra e então o meu cabelo ficou completamente liso como o de Sirius.

Nesse instante, a ruiva me olhou abobalhada, mas um segundo depois suas pernas estavam trançadas em volta da minha cintura, suas mãos perdidas nos meus cabelos e sua boca colada à minha. Não sei exatamente por quanto tempo ela me beijou, mas quando finalmente nos separamos, ambos estávamos ofegantes e com os lábios roxos. Ela me olhou e fez uma careta.

— James?

— Unh? — eu fechei os olhos, todo o meu corpo tremia em êxtase ao ouvi-la falando o meu nome.

— Desfaça o feitiço. Eu prefiro o seu cabelo bagunçado.

* * *

**N/a: **eu sei que eu estou devendo P&T, mas gente, essa fic é tão fofa e eu gosto tanto dela que eu tinha que postar.  
E foi betada! Yaaaay! Thanks, Hon, meu iôiô s2

E beijo pra todo mundo :)


End file.
